


Strange Love

by SpicyReyes



Series: Why Do Fools Fall In Love? [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Parents Discuss Their New Child, F/M, Markus vs Angry Directional Robot, North Hates Humans, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: After Connor talks to Markus and North in 'Possibility,' they talk to each other about what they've learned, and reach a few conclusions.Namely, that Markus never should have admitted he might know who Connor was talking about.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just wanted to throw my grumpy wife in here to pout about connor liking human men, which are north's Least Favorite Thing

Shortly after Connor was out of sight, North tipped her head, let out a thoughtful hum, and mused, “He’s sort of like a puppy, isn’t he?” 

Markus had to admit it was an apt comparison. Connor had an innocence to him, beyond the level of standard awkwardness some androids had upon becoming deviant. While it was easy to become jaded and bitter by the hatred humans bore toward them - something North would understand far better than most - Connor still seemed eager to understand, desperate to find some peace of mind and reach equal footing with the creatures who created and controlled him. 

He was also completely clueless regarding his own emotions, which was weirdly adorable. 

“What I wanna know, though,” North continued, “is who exactly a CyberLife prototype ends up all twisted up over.” 

“We talked for a few minutes, after he joined us back at the camp,” Markus confessed. “Apparently he’d been assigned a human partner from the police force that he’d become friends with, and they tried to use him as a hostage. I’d imagine that’s who he was worried about.”

“...A human.”   
Markus’ lips twitched towards a wry smile. “Regretting your advice? Afraid he’s gone to kiss a human?”

“Ugh.” She brought her feet up next to her on the banister of the gazebo they were still sitting at, before shoving one forward to kick Markus’ thigh. “Shut up, that’s gross.”

“I’m sure they think the same thing about us,” Markus pointed out.

“Yeah, well,” she sniffed, indignant. “I don’t care about the moral standpoint as much as the fact that  _ biologically,  _ humans are disgusting. I could tell you things from the Eden Club that would make you short circuit.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” he said, tone dry. “The glimpses I’ve gotten in your memory are  _ plenty,  _ thank you.”

“I wish I’d have known,” she mourned. “I could’ve warned him.”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

North shook her head. “You’re a sadist. I’m tempted to call him just to suggest he shut off his sense of smell as soon as possible.” 

Markus laughed, leaning against one of the gazebo posts, head tipping back as he gazed up to the spot he’d once placed a flag bearing their symbol. 

“I hope he figures it out,” he murmured. “Whatever it is that’s tearing him apart inside, whatever he’s trying to understand...I hope he finds who he is.”

“He will,” North said, unusually optimistic. When Markus looked at her for explanation, she smiled back at him. “You bring out the best in people, Markus. You make us want to know who we are so we know how we can grow. Connor is no exception. You’ve shown him that androids can love and care just as much as any human, and that’s what will help him face his own problems. He knows he’s not alone. That’s what you do for us, Markus - whatever happens, whatever  _ could  _ have happened, we all felt proud, because  _ you _ were standing with us.”

The two shared a long, lingering look, before Markus reached out to take her hand, their skin peeling back to interface again.

At the feeling of slight repulsion through the connection, Markus laughed out loud once again, touching moment ruined. “You’re  _ still  _ disgusted?” 

“Have you ever smelt sweat, Markus? It’s fucking  _ gross.” _

Markus replied only with laughter. 

Disgusted or not, he knew North would support their newfound friend in his journey of self-discovery. As long as he was happy, they’d support him in his (arguably nasty) endeavors. 

...Maybe North had a point about the warning, though. They’d have to keep tabs on Connor, lest an intervention prove necessary. They probably needed to have a long talk before they trusted him to dive into that particular shark pit. 

**Author's Note:**

> markus: lets give connor the birds and the bees talk  
> (later)  
> north: okay, so if he touches you, feed his eyes to birds and throw him into a swarm of bees


End file.
